


[Phiên dịch] Bí mật và hồ Con Rắn

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: "Tôi yêu giấc ngủ. Cuộc đời tan vỡ những khi tôi tỉnh táo, biết không?"-Ernest Hemingway
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	[Phiên dịch] Bí mật và hồ Con Rắn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets and the Serpentine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654058) by Hal Bender. 



Aziraphale không thích ngủ, không phải vì việc đó tốn thời gian kiêm hoàn toàn thừa thãi với một linh thể như anh, mà vì lo sợ. Quá giống cái chết, anh đã nghe chuyện những thiên thần ngủ lịm đi rồi không bao giờ tỉnh lại, hoặc thức giấc ở một nơi vô cùng tối tăm, nơi ánh sáng sẽ vĩnh viễn không chiếu tới.

Rất có thể Trên Kia cố ý tuyên truyền nhằm ngăn bọn đang công tác dưới đây khỏi tham gia vào hoạt động loài người mà bỏ bê nhiệm vụ, nhưng Aziraphale không dại gì đốp lại cấp trên, ít nhất trước khi anh biết sẽ không phải gánh hậu quả khủng khiếp gì.

Xui thay, cảm giác chờn chợn gắn với việc ngủ ấy cứ cắm sâu trong anh như dằm vụn mắc trong da thịt. Nói thật ra, anh chỉ hơi tò mò, theo cách người ta thường tự nhủ không biết bị giật điện cao thế sẽ ra răng, một kiểu tò mò điên điên và nguy hiểm. Anh không thổ lộ với bất kì ai (VD: Crowley) mà chọn cách che dấu sự nhấp nhỏm mỗi khi nhắc đến đề tài, dần dà được hiểu thành thái độ 'chậc chậc, đồ Đại lãn.'

Giá Crowley tin anh là một chuyện, đằng này hắn không bị lừa. Một chút cũng không.

"Tôi biết tỏng lúc nào em nói dối," một ngày Crowley tự dưng nói, "vì em đỏ mặt bắt đầu nói liếng thoắng, và em không dám nhìn tôi."

Hắn cười nhếch miệng lia cục đá qua mặt hồ Con Rắn (*). Nó nảy lên sáu lần rồi chìm nghỉm.

Aziraphale đứng cạnh hắn, không nói gì.

"Nhưng điều khiến tôi thắc mắc," Crowley tiếp tục, những hòn đá nảy trên mặt nước, "là tại sao ngay từ đầu em phải dối. Tôi biết em không thích, bản chất thiên thần và vân vân, nên tôi tò mò chuyện gì khiến em giấu tôi."

 _Tưng tưng tưng tưng tưng tưng ủm_.

"Tôi tưởng mình có Thỏa Thuận về việc này. Không giữ bí mật."

 _Tưng tưng tưng tưng tưng ủm_.

"Thỏa Thuận không bao gồm chuyện riêng tư." Aziraphale lầm rầm, tay chôn trong túi áo khoác. "Bí mật của tôi là việc của tôi."

 _Tưng tõm_.

Crowley quay sang nhìn anh.

"Tôi hiểu em nhất, Aziraphale. Đừng có chối."

"Chối luôn đây, cưng ạ. Chỉ Chúa mới hiểu lòng tôi."

"Tôi không nói đến Chúa Trên _Kia_ ," Crowley cáu tiết, chọc tay lên trời rồi chỉ xuống chân mình. "Tôi nói ở _đây_ , trên Trái Đất, ngay lúc này. Em là một cá nhân, Aziraphale. Em đưa ra quyết định dựa theo suy nghĩ của _em_ , không phải Chúa. Cũng đừng có lôi cái bài Thiên cơ Bất khả lộ ra. Tôi ngấy tận cổ cái từ chết mẹ đó mỗi lần chúng ta bàn sang thần học. Đúng hơn tôi ngấy đến tận cổ phải nói thần học với em rồi. Tại sao mình không thể nói chuyện gì khác dù chỉ một lần? Tại sao đời chúng ta cứ phải xoay quanh Thiên đường và Địa ngục?"

"Có lẽ vì sự thực là như thế?"

Crowley bực bội quay đi, mày chau lại suy tư.

"Cái loại gì suốt ngày chỉ nói chuyện công tác? Thần kinh," hắn lẩm bẩm.

"Vậy anh muốn nói gì nào?" thiên thần xuống nước.

"Chuyện khác. Chuyện gì không liên quan đến Tận thế và Thiên đường và Địa ngục và cái đéo gì chúng ta sẽ làm khi mà nó đã xịt ngòi."

Hắn chựng lại, nhìn lên những đám mây mưa xám xịt đang tụ lại trên tán cây công viên Hyde.

"Tôi muốn biết bí mật của em," cuối cùng hắn nói. "Tôi muốn biết thứ gì khiến em sợ đến thế. Tôi cảm nhận được, em biết không. Ác quỷ. Bọn tôi cảm nhận được."

Aziraphale thở dài như thể bị xin một ân huệ anh rất ngại cho.

"Rồi, nếu để giúp ta vui chuyện: Tôi sợ sa ngã, sợ mất việc, sợ mất người bạn thân, sợ hoàn toàn cô độc, sợ bị giam trong thang máy không có ánh sáng, anh biết đấy, mấy thứ linh tinh vô lý dở hồn.

Crowley lắc đầu và cười. Không phải nụ cười vui vẻ.

"Em lại nói dối. Em sợ điều gì khác, một điều em không nói cho tôi."

Aziraphale bỗng nhiên trầm lặng.

"Tôi nghĩ anh đã biết."

"Tôi vẫn muốn nghe."

"Không. Tôi không ngu thế, Crowley. Đừng quên, _tôi_ cũng hiểu anh nhất."

"Vậy em phải biết tôi không nghĩ em ngốc đến mức sa vào bẫy của tôi, kể cả khi tôi _quả thật_ đang lừa em."

Một khoảng lặng giữa họ, xa xa có tiếng sấm ì ùng.

"Tôi sợ ngủ và không bao giờ tỉnh lại," tiếng thì thầm dè dặt từ thiên thần.

Crowley tiếp tục nhìn ra hồ nước.

"Vậy thôi?" hắn hỏi. "Chuyện em giấu tôi?"

"Thế nào, anh không tin?"

"Tôi tin. Tôi chỉ không tin nổi em giấu tôi chuyện nhỏ nhặt ấy lâu đến thế."

"Thì," Aziraphale hối lỗi, "Tôi biết anh coi mình là người mê ngủ nên tôi... ưm, tôi không muốn nói gì làm anh tổn thương hay phật lòng-"

"Sự thật không tổn thương hay xúc phạm ai," Crowley gay gắt không ngờ. "Chính bí mật và dối trá mới gây thương tổn. _Em_ phải là người rõ hơn ai hết."

"Tôi _biết_ điều đó."

"Vậy tại sao em làm thế với _tôi_?"

Đã rất, rất lâu Aziraphale mới hổ thẹn đến thế.

Crowley tuyệt vọng.

"Tôi tưởng chúng ta tin nhau. Chúng ta có Thỏa Thuận, chúng ta làm tròn trách nhiệm, chúng ta không bao giờ đâm lén- ít nhất theo nghĩa bóng- ta đã có thể xây một mối quan hệ tố- ờ, thực tế. Tại sao em phải giữ kín nó lâu như vậy?"

"Anh có bao giờ đả động gì đâu!" Aziraphale kêu lên. "Tôi cứ tưởng anh không biết nên tôi nghĩ tốt nhất là giữ-"

"Không bao giờ _tưởng_ cái gì hết, thiên thần. Phỏng đoán gây rắc rối cho người tốt và đẩy minh quân thành bạo chúa. Chính mắt tôi đã thấy, tôi có thể nhận một phần trách nhiệm khi mọi thứ úp vỉa, nên đừng có _tưởng_ là chỉ vì tôi không bao giờ nói thẳng đồng nghĩa với việc suốt thời gian đó tôi không lo lên lo xuống em đang gặp chuyện gì."

Thiên thần đứng chết lặng.

"Cưng," bất chợt thì thào, "anh chảy máu kìa."

Và anh nhìn hai dòng đỏ thẫm từ từ lăn xuống từ dưới viền kính râm Crowley, chảy theo đường cong dịu dàng của gò má hắn. Tên quỷ vươn tay lên tháo kính, lộ ra hai nhãn cầu vàng chìm dưới bể đầy sắc đỏ, quẹt mắt lên tay áo. Máu bết ra má đến khi hắn nhớ ra có thể làm phép cho vết ô biến mất, rồi những vệt đỏ biến khỏi mặt hắn, đôi mắt trở lại màu sắc bình thường.

Hắn cười yếu ớt, hơi sụt sịt trước khi đeo kính lại.

"Cứ tưởng mắt nhìn ra màu đỏ vì tôi quá tức giận."

Aziraphale trông tái nhợt và lo lắng. Cũng dễ hiểu, anh chưa bao giờ thấy nước mắt Crowley. Anh không biết quỷ cũng có thể khóc, nhưng xem ra họ có thể, theo một cách đen tối méo mó riêng. Quả là phát hiện tầm cỡ, có điều lúc này âu lo đã lấn chỗ bất ngờ.

Anh bước đến bên Crowley nắm lấy bàn tay mang găng da trong tay trần, họ đứng bên nhau không thốt nửa câu. Bầu trời trên đầu gầm thét, một tấm màn mưa bắt đầu thả giọt xuống công viên báo hiệu trận bão sắp bắt đầu. Số người dạo chơi ít ỏi tản vội ra đi tìm nơi khô ráo, để lại hai kẻ lặng lẽ bên hồ nước.

"Còn một điều nữa," Aziraphale cuối cùng nhỏ giọng thì thầm, "một điều nữa tôi chưa nói với anh. Tôi giữ kín cũng đã lâu nay và..."

Giọng anh nhỏ dần đi.

"Nó làm em sợ không?" Crowley hỏi.

"Có."

"...liên quan đến tôi không?"

"Có."

Crowley quay sang thiên thần.

"Tôi có làm em sợ không, Aziraphale?"

Một nụ cười.

"Không."

"Vậy em còn sợ điều gì?"

Từ ngữ không thích hợp với Aziraphale lúc này, nên anh không dùng nữa. Có chúng hay không không quan trọng, Crowley biết.

"Đi thôi," hắn nói, khẽ kéo tay thiên thần. "Tìm chỗ trú mưa đi."

***

Tên quỷ mở bừng mắt thở dốc lấy hơi dù không cần thiết, đánh mất mình trong lạc thú đê mê; tròng mắt vàng sắp bị lấn hết bởi đồng tử đen nở rộng, máu dập dồn trong người hắn còn nóng rẫy bởi cao trào. Hắn quẹt tay qua mớ tóc ướt nhẹp lộn xộn, nhấc mình lên hai khuỷu tay run run.

"Đó," hắn khàn giọng thì thầm, hơi nhe răng cười, "không sợ lắm, đúng không?"

Dưới hắn Aziraphale ngừng run rẩy và thả lỏng, má đỏ bừng như má thiên sứ trong tranh thời Phục hưng, mắt xanh tóc vàng, thở dài thỏa mãn. Anh không trả lời, nhưng vươn tay lên choàng qua cổ Crowley, kéo thân xác trần tục của họ lại trong cái hôn bằng trọn cơ thể.

Mưa rào rạt lên cửa sổ phòng ngủ Crowley, khiến căn phòng ấm cúng hơn và cái giường ấm áp hơn, dù đồng thời nó cũng đầy mồ hôi và hơi dinh dính. Những bất tiện nho nhỏ ấy không bị làm phép xóa đi, bởi chúng là một phần của một trải nghiệm lớn hơn, một trải nghiệm vừa diễn ra lần đầu tiên và -đánh giá bởi thành công ngay tắp lự- sẽ còn diễn ra thường xuyên tính từ lúc đó.

Một lúc sau họ nằm kề nhau dưới lớp chăn sa tanh trắng, mãn nguyện và dễ chịu đến buồn ngủ. Dư âm cao trào của họ rạng rỡ gần như thấy được, sẽ là một giấc mơ có thật nếu họ được nằm bên nhau vĩnh viễn đúng như giây phút này, trần trụi và âu yếm cuộn lấy nhau đến mức khó mà biết nổi họ đã từng chia làm hai thực thể.

Ít nhất giấc mơ như Aziraphale tưởng tượng là như thế.

"Dạy em đi," anh khẽ khàng. "Dạy em cách mơ. Em không sợ nhắm mắt nữa."

"Mơ là việc em phải tự học," Crowley nói, cuộn mình quanh cơ thể thiên thần và dụi vào tai anh. "Cứ nhắm mắt lại không nghĩ gì hết, lâu như em có thể. Nằm yên và lắng nghe sự yên lặng trong tâm trí."

Aziraphale tìm thấy tay Crowley dưới chăn, xiết nhẹ.

"Hứa là anh sẽ ở đây khi em dậy?"

"Anh hứa."

Thiên thần nhắm mắt và rất nhanh chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Khi anh tỉnh giấc, Crowley ở cạnh bên.

End.

==============================================================

(*)Serpentine: Hồ gập một khúc như hình con rắn trong công viên Hyde, London. Chơi chữ vì tất nhiên Crowley nhà mình cũng là họ rắn.

==============================================================

Vụ xưng hô, thường ra hai người sẽ xưng nhau ngang hàng hay Aziraphale hơn tuổi, nhưng truyện này tôi thấy việc "yêu trước, biết trước, hi sinh trước" của Crowley để "tôi-em" là hợp nhất. Aziraphale thì đang gắng lừa mình dối người nên phải tự tạo khoảng cách, và Zizi trong này trẻ đến đau lòng. Việc tôi ship Crow x Azi chứ không phải Azi x Crow hoàn toàn không liên quan, tất nhiên không, chắc chắn luôn, đứa nào nói có tôi đạp chết =))))))))))))))))))

Có lẽ chỉ shipper mới hiểu cảm giác cô đơn vêu mỏ rồi đỏ mắt mong hai đứa nào đó hạnh phúc hơn bất cứ điều gì.


End file.
